1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a yeast cell that is capable of consuming glucose at an increased rate and a method of efficiently producing glycolysis-derived products by using the yeast cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products such as organic acids and alcohols are widely used as building block materials in the food, drug, and chemical industries. The materials are known to be produced from petroleum, but methods of producing the materials by using environmentally-friendly microorganisms are being developed.
Methods of producing products by using microorganisms may take a long time due to fermentation and require much cost for separating products. Such microorganisms may include yeast. In methods of producing products by using microorganisms, it would be advantageous to improve the productivity of the microorganisms.
In fact, approaches to increase the productivity are dependent on the assumption that production environment, such as acid stress, limits the productivity. Another focus of strain development is product formation itself, in the sense that the activity of an enzyme related to product formation should be increased. In general, an example of an increased enzymatic activity may include a central metabolic pathway such as glycolysis which provides intermediates necessary for product production.
Therefore, there is still a need for an enzyme having an increased productivity of target products and methods of producing such products by using the same.